Regiment Van Heutsz
Het Regiment Van Heutsz, opgericht op 1 juli 1950, is vernoemd naar de generaal Joannes Benedictus van Heutsz. Het is de opvolger van het Koninklijk Nederlandsch-Indisch Leger (KNIL) en zet de tradities van dit leger voort. Ook draagt het de tradities van het NDVN, Nederlands Detachement Verenigde Naties, dat in de Koreaoorlog vocht. Het Regiment Van Heutsz bestaat tegenwoordig uit het 12e Infanteriebataljon Luchtmobiel (AASLT) en de 11e Luchtverdedigingscompagnie 'Samarinda'. * Gebruikte afkortingen **RvH = Regiment van Heutsz **InfBevCie = Infanterie Beveiligingscompagnie RvH **PainfBat = Pantserinfanterie bataljon **KNIL = Koninklijk Nederlandsch-Indisch Leger **NDVN = Nederlands Detachement Verenigde Naties **LMB = Luchtmobiel Geschiedenis Het KNIL thumb|right|Van Heutsz In het jaar 1832 is het Koninklijk Nederlandsch-Indisch Leger opgericht door de Gouverneur-generaal Johannes van den Bosch. Op 4 december 1830 stelde hij de nieuwe organisatie van de strijdkrachten in Indië vast in een Algemene Marsorder voor het Nederlandsch-Oost-Indisch Leger. In 1832 werd deze marsorder bij Koninklijk Besluit bekrachtigd en was het KNIL een feit. In de beginjaren had het KNIL het karakter van een vreemdelingenlegioen. De eerste echte gevechtshandelingen waren de expedities naar Bali tussen 1846 en 1849. Het KNIL bestond toen uit 19 bataljons infanterie, 8 eskadrons cavalerie, 15 compagnieën berg- en veldartillerie en compagnieën genie. De gevechten in Bali waren hevig en fel. De expeditie leek een succes, maar bracht geen verandering in de opstandige houding van de Balinezen. Onder druk van Engelse speculaties over de gevechtskracht van het KNIL vond in 1849 een expeditie plaats onder leiding van Generaal-Majoor A.V. Michiels. Onder leiding van Michiels en zijn tweede man Luitenant-kolonel J. van Swieten waren er zware en bloedige gevechten die uiteindelijk als resultaat hadden dat de vesting Djagaraga werd ingenomen. Na de expedities op Bali was het tijd voor Atjeh. Atjeh was een rijk gebied waar men tabakteelt wilde beginnen en waar men grote minerale rijkdommen vermoedde. In 1873 besloot men een expeditie te sturen. Deze expeditie moest zich nabij Koeta Radja na zware gevechten terugtrekken. De verontwaardiging hierover in Nederland was groot en men besloot nog een expeditie te sturen onder leiding van de dan 66jarige Luitenant-Kolonel J. van Swieten. Van Swieten slaagde wel in de verovering van Koeta Radja. Toch bleef het KNIL geen overwicht houden in Atjeh. In 1892 komt, de dan nog onbekende Majoor Joannes Benedictus van Heutsz, voor het eerst in het nieuws met een door hem geschreven artikel. In 1898 werd Van Heutsz benoemd tot gouverneur van Atjeh. Na een aantal succesvolle acties in Atjeh werd Van Heutsz benoemd tot Generaal-Majoor. Generaal Van Heutsz heeft tot 1909 een zeer succesvol beleid gevoerd en heeft heel Nederlands-Indië kunnen stabiliseren. In 1909 moest Van Heutsz om gezondsheidsredenen terugkeren naar Nederland. In 1924 overleed hij te Montreux. Tot aan de Tweede Wereldoorlog heeft de KNIL Nederlands-Indië onder controle gehouden. Na de oorlog heeft het KNIL nog bestaan tot 1950. Op 1 juli 1950 was de oprichting van het Regiment van Heutsz een feit en was zij belast met de voortzetting van de tradities van de KNIL. Ter herinnering aan de vele krijgsverrichtingen in Nederlands-Indië is op het vaandel van het regiment Van Heutsz het opschrift "Krijgsverrichtingen Koninklijk Nederlands-Indisch Leger 1832-1950" bevestigd. Op het vaandel prijken ook de Militaire Willemsorde en de Atjehmedaille die voor krijgshandelingen op Bali en Atjeh aan onderdelen van het KNIL zijn verleend. Van Heutsz en Korea thumb|right|250px|Regiment van Heutsz De oprichting van het Regiment Van Heutsz was in 1950 nauwelijks interessant. De media en de legerleiding hadden alleen interesse in het conflict in Korea. De VN riep de lidstaten op om de Amerikaanse troepen in Korea te ondersteunen. Alle militaire acties in Korea zouden onder de vlag van de Verenigde Naties plaats vinden. In augustus 1950 heeft de Nederlandse Regering een infanterie-eenheid toegezegd. De vorming van de NDVN was een feit. Voor de vorming van de NDVN werden vrijwilligers opgeroepen. Op 15 oktober 1950 werd het NDVN ingedeeld bij het toen nog administratieve Regiment Van Heutsz. Voortaan zou het NDVN door het leven gaan als het Van Heutsz Bataljon. Op 26 oktober 1950 vertrok het bataljon met Hr.Ms.Zuiderkruis naar Korea. Op 23 november 1950 kwam het bataljon in de havenstad Pusan aan land. Aanvankelijk leek het rustig aan het front, maar in de maand oktober wisten de de troepen van Noord-Korea met hulp van China de VN-troepen terug te werpen tot over de 38e breedtegraad. Het bataljon werd ingedeeld bij de befaamde US 38th Infantry Regiment van de 2e US infantry division. De indianhead was het symbool van het 2nd US Infantry Division en zou later ook een symbool gaan worden voor het Regiment Van Heutsz.thumb|right|250px|Indianhead van RvH In de laatste week van 1950 stond het bataljon in de voorste linie en werden de omstandigheden voor de militairen al snel duidelijk. De kou was ondragelijk. De temperatuur 's nachts ging naar zo'n 20 a 30 graden onder nul. De lessen van Nederland-Indië waren in het voordeel van de Nederlanders, en gedurende de gehele Koreaanse Oorlog wist men een relatief hoog aantal krijgsgevangenen te maken. Het bataljon was vooral actief in de Wonju regio en leverde daar zware gevechten met de troepen van Noord-Korea. Na een zware aanval van Chinese troepen moest de VN-troepen terugtrekken vanuit de Massacre Valley (bloedbadvallei) naar Hoengsong. Het Bataljon wist de terugtocht met succes te dekken, zij het met zware verliezen. Ook rond Hoengsong werd verbeten gestreden tegen een overmacht aan vijand. Eén van de eerste Nederlanders die daar sneuvelden was Bataljonscommandant Den Ouden die postuum werd onderscheiden met de Militaire Willemsorde. Met hem sneuvelden er nog 17 andere Nederlanders. Heuvel 325 was een van de plaatsen waar de Nederlandse troepen zware gevechten leverden. De gevechten waren van man tot man. Voor de prestaties van het Bataljon in Hoengsong en Wonju kreeg het regiment een hoge Amerikaanse onderscheiding. Het Bataljon vocht vele gevechten uit en oogste veel waardering van de Amerikanen. Gevechten bij plaatsen met namen als Soyang River, Hongchon, Soyanggang, Taeusan leverde het bataljon de Battlestreamer "Hoengsong-Wonju" op. Het is één van de drie onderscheidingen die aan het bataljon zijn verleend en die aan de vlag van het NDVN zijn bevestigd. In 1952 leverde het Bataljon een belangrijk aandeel in de verovering van Heartbreak Ridge met aanvallen op de heuvels 605 en 905 in de Mundungni-vallei. Een aanval op de heuvels Silverstarhill en Starhill maakte binnen de divisie grote indruk. Na al deze gevechtshandelingen kreeg het Bataljon zijn eerste bewakingstaak. Het bataljon moest een krijgsgevangenenkamp bewaken op het eiland Koje Do. Na deze rustpauze gingen het Bataljon terug naar de zogeheten IJzeren Driehoek. Na diverse gevechten ging in 1953 de oorlog zijn laatste fase in. Een wapenstilstand kwam dichterbij. Na de slag bij Stinky-Hill vielen de laatste Nederlandse gesneuvelden een dag vóór de wapenstilstand van 27 juli 1953. In totaal sneuvelden 120 Nederlanders en raakten drie Nederlanders vermist. Het bataljon keerde op 15 december 1954 terug naar Nederland. De naam Van Heutsz zou altijd met Korea verbonden zijn en met de moed van de mannen van het Bataljon. De banden tussen het Regiment Van Heutsz en de oud-Koreagangers blijft voortbestaan in de Vereniging Oud Korea Strijders (VOKS). Op het vaandel van het Regiment Van Heutsz prijkt het opschrift "Korea 1950-1954". Het Regiment van Heutsz en de Koude Oorlog right|thumb|200px|[[Baretembleem van het Korps Regiment van Heutsz]] In de nieuwe vredesorganisatie van de KL van 1 juli 1950 waren zeven nieuwe infanterieregimenten opgenomen. De namen van deze regimenten hadden alle een historische naam. Eén van de nieuwe naamsregimenten was het Regiment Van Heutsz. Zoals al eerder opgemerkt, moest het Regiment de traditie van het KNIL voortzetten. De allereerste legerplaats voor het Regiment was de Elias Beeckmankazerne te Ede. In eerste instantie was het Regiment een administratieve eenheid maar inzet in Korea bracht daar al snel verandering in. In 1953 kreeg het Regiment vast vorm met de opleiding van NDVN personeel. Eveneens kreeg het Regiment de opleiding van de Surinamecompagnieën onder zijn hoede. Het Regiment verhuisde van Ede naar Oirschot. Het Regiment was verantwoordelijk voor het opleiden van drie Surinamecompagnieën per jaar. Eenmaal in Suriname vielen de compagnieën echter onder het Regiment Infanterie Oranje-Gelderland (RIOG), omdat de naam "Van Heutsz" te sterk verbonden was met het koloniale verleden. Nadat in 1954 de laatste militairen uit Korea waren teruggekeerd, ging de vlag van de NDVN over in handen van het Regiment Van Heutsz. Op 1 januari 1955 werd het Bewakingskorps Koninklijke Landmacht (BKL) ondergebracht nij het Regiment. De mannen werden vanwege hun embleem met de kemphaan "kippenneukers" genoemd, wat de naam van het Regiment niet ten goede kwam. Het BKL bestond uit 17 compagnieën en 1 detachement. Vanwege de slechte naam kwam het embleem met de kemphaan te vervallen alsmede de naam BKL. Het embleem van Van Heutsz werd het nieuwe embleem van deze voormalige BKL onderdelen. Op 15 januari 1953 kreeg het Regiment, door instroom van dienstplichtige militairen, de beschikking over een eigen opleidingseenheid op de Havenkazerne te Schoonhoven. In 1959 had het Regiment zo'n 17.000 man onder registratie. Eind jaren vijftig organiseerde het Regiment haar eerste jaarlijkse sportdag, schietdag en traditieweek, iets wat nu, anno 2007, nog steeds het geval is. Het was eveneens in de jaren vijftig dat de Sint Nikolaasactie bedacht werd. Deze actie was in eerste instantie opgezet om de banden met Bronbeek te verstevigen maar zou later voor diverse sociale doelen gebruikt worden. In maart 1960 kon eindelijk een echt Tamboer- en trompetterkorps Regiment Van Heutsz geïnstalleerd worden, langzaam groeit het regiment. In 1959 kregen de bewakingscompagnieën de toevoeging "Mobiel" om aan te geven dat het ging om beveiliging door patrouillering. De compagnieën, ook wel Infanterie Beveiligingscompagnieën genoemd, kregen de nummers 420 t/m 434. De mobilisabele compagnieën begonnen met een 3. Eind jaren vijftig en midden jaren 60 kregen een aantal compagnieën een nucleaire taak. Vier afdelingen veldartillerie, 19, 49, 109 en 119 werden uitgerust met de Honest John raketsysteem. 19 en 49 lagen in 't Harde en 109 en 199 in Havelte. Eind jaren '70 werd de Honest John vervangen door de Lance-raketten en werden 109 en 129 vervangen door 129. 425, 434 en 435 InfBevCie Mobiel werden aangewezen om in vredes- en oorlogstijd de bewaking en beveiliging van de opslag en transporten van de nucleaire wapens. Nederland telde toen twee sites en wel hij 't Harde en bij Darp (Havelte). In Duitsland was 435 InfBevCie Mobiel verantwoordelijk voor het object in het Duitse Büren. Aan deze plaats hield 435 InfBevCie Mobiel de naam Breda/bürencompagnie over. Zij was gelegerd op de Stöckerburschkazerne. In 1964 verloor het Regiment de Surinamecompagnie, de opleiding in Schoonhoven en een aantal administratieve eenheden. Het Regiment bestond louter uit InfBevCie's. In 1967 kreeg het Regiment haar opleidingschool terug met de oprichting van het OCA (opleidingscentrum Algemeen) op de Isabellakazerne te 's-Hertogenbosch. Op 1 augustus 1966 werd het 48e PainfBat opgericht. Het 48e Painfbat van Heutsz maakte deel uit van de 4e divisie en had een verdedigingstaak in het noorden van West-Duitsland. Het 48e PainfBat had de beschikking over de toen moderne DAF YP-408. In 1971 ging het 48e over van de 4e divisie naar de 1e divisie. Het 48e heeft in de jaren '70 bekendheid gekregen bij haar acties rond de treinkaping bij De Punt. Begin jaren zeventig kwamen een aantal InfBevCie's in opspraak door een aantal incidenten rond de sitewacht. De compagnieën 425, 434 en 435 werden van hun sitewacht ontheven en kregen meer infanterietaken (!! 435 heeft in een roulatieschema van 2 maanden op/2 maanden af met de 13e artilleriegroep van de Belgen tot medio 1990 de site in Büren bewaakt). De InfBevCie's gingen in die jaren van het 1e legerkorps over naar het NTC (Nationaal Territoriaal Commando). In de jaren 80 waren het 48e Painfbat en een groot aantal InfBevCie's uitblinkers tijdens sportdagen, Pantserstorm en andere grote oefeningen. Het Regiment stond weer positief op de kaart. Na de val van de muur in 1989 verviel de dreiging van de Koude Oorlog en brachten reorganisaties veranderingen binnen het Regiment. Het hedendaagse Regiment Na de val van het IJzeren Gordijn volgde er een periode van reorganisaties en inkrimpingen. Alle InfBevCie's werden opgeheven of mobilisabel. In mei 1991 kwam het 45e painfbat binnen de gelederen van het Regiment. In 1992 droeg het 48e painfbat de regimentsvlag over aan het 45e painfbat en daarmee viel het doek voor het 48e Painfbat en de Koning Willem I kazerne. Het 45e Painfbat zou de tradities en het vaandel van het Regiment verder dragen. In 1996 was er opnieuw een grote verandering. De dienstplicht kwam te vervallen. In 1994 zou ook het doek vallen voor het 45e Painfbat en daarmee de laatste parate eenheid voor het Regiment. In 1994 kreeg na heel wat discussie het Regiment weer een parate eenheid. het 12e luchtmobiel was in oprichting en zou het Regimentsvaandel en de tradities overnemen van het 45e Painfbat. In 1996 viel het doek voor de laatste mobilisabele en parate InfBevCie's. Het 12e infanteriebataljon Luchtmobiel kreeg als onderkomen de Oranjekazerne te Schaarsbergen.thumb|right|12e LMB het 12e LMB heeft inmiddels acties er op zitten in Bosnië, Irak en Afghanistan. Met de laatste missie wist het Regiment nationaal en internationaal waardering te vergaren en werden de militairen van het Regiment zelfs genomineerd voor de titel "Nederlander van het jaar". Al met al heeft het Regiment haar naam altijd waardig gedragen, in de rijstvelden en heuvels van Nederlands-Indië tot in het stof van Uruzgan. Vele mannen, dienstplichtig en beroeps zouden met veel respect terug kijken op hun diensttijd bij het Regiment van Heutsz. Bronnen Naslagwerken en websites * Vijftig jaar Regiment Van Heutsz 1950-2000. * Handboek Traditie Regiment Van Heutsz Externe links *Website Regiment van Heutsz *Stichting Benteng *Stiching Ouwestomp *Tamboer en Trompetterkorps RvH *434 InfBevCie Mobiel RvH *429 InfBevCie Mobiel RvH *435 InfBevCie Mobiel RvH *Infanterie Beveiligingscompagnieën Categorie:Nederlandse strijdkrachten Categorie:Eenheden